Talk:Creddie/@comment-3999180-20130215193759
Okay so I needed to tell you guys about this because I'm bouncing off the walls. :) I posted it on Tumblr yesterday, so I'll copy and paste here. :) Valentine’s Day. Okay so I know most people are all sitting around like, “Gosh I hate Singles Awareness Day.” But I’ve been oddly fine all day, watching (and obnoxiously singing along with) Tangled and eating cupcakes random people brought to school to share because we’re all pretty much forever alone (homeschooled with three other girls, kay thanks bye). Well then my dad texts me and my mom and is like, “I’d love to take my two beautiful girls out on a date tonight.” So I’m all like, “I guess I should feel bad for crashing their date but they know I hate being home alone and also they invited me anyway so apparently it’s chill. Also I love Chickfila so I think yes.” But what my response actually was looked more like, “Sure! I’d love that!” So then my brother (who doubles as my best friend, pretty much) calls me to tell me that he’s coming over when he gets off work and spending the night so we can have a Valentine’s Day “date” and watch How I Met Your Mother and play video games (namely, Dynasty Warriors). Also then he tells me that he’s going to buy me cheap chocolate tomorrow when it’s on sale because he’s broke. Okay, well a few hours later I’m like, “I guess I should actually get ready for dinner because since I’m going somewhere that people are actually going to see me, I should probably try to look at least kind of good ish.” (Note: I have a cold and it’s like water is pouring from my nose and eyes constantly.) Well my hair looks like crap so into a ponytail it goes, and then my makeup is minimum because I know I won’t feel like taking it off later. And I’m wearing a “God is tickled silly pink, madly in love with you” shirt because, hey, it’s pink and says something about love. Too bad I covered it up with a Skelanimals hoodie in about ten minutes. Whoops. We get to Chickfila and I’m all looking around and almost kind of slightly embarrassed to be out with my parents so clearly crashing their date on Valentine’s Day, and I’m wondering what I’ll say to any friends of mine I happen to run into who are on actual dates (HAHA ALL MY FRIENDS ARE FOREVERALONE TOO WHAT EVEN). But I’m not usually too bothered by this so I get chill with it and stuff my face with chicken and Chickfila sauce (which is my boyfriend basically). Well in the middle of my unattractive face-stuffing, who should plop down on the seat next to me, casual as you please, but my guy best friend, who lives an hour away. :) His mom gave me flowers (he didn’t want to because he thought it would make it weird since we aren’t dating) and he gave me a big poster that had on it a poem he had written asking me to Prom. He drove all that way, knowing full well he has school tomorrow and is already exhausted from everything he has going on, to hug me and ask me to Prom on Valentine’s Day. Oh, did I mention I said yes? Okay I’ll stop ranting now and go watch the Valentine’s Day episode of Fruits Basket before my brother gets here for our “date”.